The present invention relates generally to electrical switches and more particularly to momentary contact electrical switches having a magnetic snap action.
Various prior art electrical switches have encompassed various forms of snap action providing tactile feedback to the actuator. Some of these electrical switches have utilized a magnetic snap action. In an electrical switch having a magnetic snap action, magnetic attraction holds the switch in a first position. Actuation of the switch (either mechanically or magnetically) overcomes the magnetic attractive force holding the switch in that first position. As the switch moves toward a second position, the original magnetic attraction rapidly decreases due to the increased spacing between the magnetic components. This rapidly decreasing magnetic attractive force results in a "snap" to the observer as the switch moves to the second position. These prior art electrical switches can be either momentary contact or dual stable position and can have magnetic attraction in one or both directions of operation. Many differing styles of these electrical switches occur in the prior art including rocker switches, pushbutton switches and reed switches.
Further, there exist in the prior art relatively thin electrical switches utilizing flexible membranes. Many of these flexible membrane switches utilize a mechanical resilience, such as a spring or the mechanical rigidity of the membrane itself, in their switching action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,723, Goll, Magnetic Membrane Switch, issued Aug. 1, 1972, discloses a flexible membrane switch. The switch in Goll uses magnetic repulsion between two magnetic elements to keep the elements spaced apart when the switch is not being actuated. Mechanical actuation of the switch must overcome this magnetic repulsion. With the switch in Goll at least one of the magnetic elements is a flexible sheet magnet. In addition to requiring two magnetic elements, the actuation force will continue to increase as the switch is actuated and the magnetic members come closer together. In fact, the actuation force will be at a maximum when the switch is fully actuated.